daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawndale Fighting Championship
Lawndale Fighting Championship (shortened to LFC) is a series of alternate universe dramatic comedy/action fanfiction stories by The Excellent S. The series revolves around a fictional professional wrestling promotion, in which Lawndale High students take part in wrestling matches and storylines, with the rest of the cast acting in other roles, such as commentators, referees and interviewers. The stories are told in scriptfic form, with most of the dialogue being play-by-play and colour commentary akin to televised professional wrestling. This series started out of the "Scenes no Daria fic should have" topic at The Paperpusher's Message Board, but quickly gained popularity to the point where it got it's own topic. A large amount of secondary characters and backgrounders are used to flesh out the roster, giving many backgrounders their first in-fic names. Stories PPV Shows There are four main stories in the series. They are: * Lawndale Rumble * Is It 'Mania Yet? (set up by "The Road To Mania" on PPMB) * Esteemster Series (set up by "Road to Esteemster Series") * Something Something Slam There is also a collection of minifics that serve as teasers for the main stories. These are written as segments of the weekly TV show, Friday Night Fights. Iron Chefs There have also been a couple of Iron Chef entries written in this universe. These stories aren't part of the official LFC canon, but some elements (such as the Axl's Piercing Parlor interview segment) have been stated as canon elements. They are: * The Seventh (Squared) Circle of Hell: An evil AU version of Trent (from Smijey's My Best Friend series) get his just desserts in a handicap match against the entire LFC roster. * Sacked: Mack turns on his Bro & QB Connection tag team partner Kevin during Axl's Piercing Parlor. This was inspired by the breakup of The Rockers, in which Shawn Michaels turned on his partner Marty Jannetty and threw him through a barbershop window. Other A one-shot titled C! True Lawndale Story details a fictional webshow featuring Josh and others partaking in various comedic, wrestling-related situations. This is inspired by "Z! True Long Island Story", a real webshow created by WWE wrestler Zack Ryder. There is also one issue of a "dirt sheet", The SSW Observer, reporting on insider news in the world of the LFC. A non-canon one-shot titled Nurse Goodnsexy Opens a Can of Whup-Ass! features Tom going under disguise as his infamous Nurse Goodnsexy character and ambushing Upchuck as revenge for a previous attack. Roster The fighter roster consists almost entirely of Lawndale High students (the only exception being Tom Sloane). Thus, a lot of background and one-shot characters are given full names (most derived from other fics, some original) and gimmicks and are used extensively. References are made to an unnamed developmental system (similar to WWE's Florida Championship Wrestling), in which new fighters are trained in preparation for their eventual call-up to the main roster. Occasionally, these fighters appear in non-televised matches that occur before TV and PPV tapings, or even the occasional Friday Night Fights match. So far, The Head, Donna, Shane, Rob and Cindy are the only fighters that have been explicitly named as former developmental talents. Pixel art of the majority of the LFC roster can be found here, while traditional art of the roster by breitasparrow can be found here or on this page. Male * Kevin Thompson * Joey Black * Jeffy Grey * Jamie White * Ted DeWitt-Clinton * Robert Korleski * Corey Bateman * Evan Johnston * Ed "The Head" Parker * Shane Hawkins * Devan "Shaggy" Rogers * Bob Rollins * Josh Carter * Les Lewis * Guy Crawford * Jason Fox * Spike Rose * Dave Hudson * Koichi "Rob" Robazaki Female * Daria Morgendorffer * Jane Lane * Quinn Morgendorffer * Jodie Landon * Sandi Griffin * Stacy Rowe * Andrea Hecuba-Thorne * Scarlett LeFaye * Brittany Taylor * Tiffany Blum-Deckler * Angie Zammit * Lisa Fisher * Nikki Dowling * Tori Jericho * Brooke Watkins * Siobhan "Chipmunk" Hogan * Jackie Wentworth * Jennifer "Burnout" Burns * Dawn Harris * Angel Ferrana * Cindy Brolsma * Kristen Leung * Ruby Montag * Winona Polizzi * Donna Bolton * Jen Austin * LaToya Jones * Aleesha Nibblett Developmental * Skylar Feldman * Jenna Schwartz * Kelly Metcalf * Brendan Capper * Ronnie Fanning * Adam Brodus * Alex Smirkoff * Anna Coulthard * Corrin Cahill * Diana Brayshaw (seen rubbing Kevin in "This Year's Model") * Lindsay Capello * Melissa Gillett * Miguel Martinez * Tananda Inglis * Taryn Kingston * Teddy Wozniak * Zack Newman The Axis The author stated that he wanted to do an invasion-based story as part of Esteemster Series, similar to that of WWE's The Nexus in 2010, and sought suitable original fanfiction characters to form an invading group. The only provision was that they had to be school-aged in their origin fic. * Sue Bentley (from Roentgen's now-deleted fics) * Dawn Wilkins (from Dennis's Turnabout Confusion, renamed to Dee to avoid name clash) * Lynn Cullen (from Canadibrit's The Look-Alike Series) * Danielle Todds (from legendeld's An Overlooked Flaw) * Chad (from C.E. Forman's The Lost Seasons, given the fanon surname of "Knight") * Augusta Azios (from Yui Daoren's The Emancipation of Stacy Rowe) * Sam Gramm (from Dave Hines's The Glory of Lawndale High) Tag Teams and Stables A-List Incorporated (Winona and Ruby) Anarchy in the MD (Spike and Dave) The Brains Trust (Cindy and Jenna) The Bro and QB Connection (Kevin and Mack) Brooke and Kristen The Cheerleader Squad (Angie, Lisa, Nikki and Donna) Corey and Jason The Dames of Darkness (Andrea and Scarlett) Da Nice Guyz (Ted and Robert) That '80s Team (Angel and Jackie) The Fashion Club (Sandi, Tiffany and Tori) The Freakin' Friends (Daria and Jane) Men With Hats (Brendan and Alex) Shaggy and Burnout Shane and Rob The Track Stars (Evan, Chipmunk, Les and Jen) The Three Js (Joey, Jeffy and Jamie) Quinn Morgendorffer and Stacy Rowe were originally members of The Fashion Club, but both would later end up out of the group. Stacy was brutally ejected by Sandi, Tiffany and her subsequent replacement in the group, Tori Jericho, before the Lawndale Rumble, while Quinn would gradually grow distant from the rest of the group, cementing her departure during the Lawndale Rumble by disobeying Sandi's order to eliminate herself from the match. Brittany Taylor was a member of The Cheerleader Squad, but amicably departed the group before Is It 'Mania Yet? to focus on her singles career, leaving Angie Zammit as the de facto leader. LaToya Jones and Aleesha Nibblett had previously been a tag team, but broke up at Esteemster Series. LFC Hall of Fame * Axl Morrison * Buck Conroy * Coyote Yeager * Helen Barksdale * Jake Morgendorffer Other characters A majority of the show's adult characters serve in other roles: *Angela Li is the LFC General Manager, the head authority figure in the company. She is surprisingly impartial in this role, but still maintains her penny-pinching ways according to Barch. *Timothy O'Neill and Janet Barch act as the match commentators, with O'Neill playing the straight man to Barch's man-hating raving (she hates Upchuck and Kevin most of all). A majority of the stories are their dialogue. *Anthony DeMartino is the ring announcer, announcing the rules of the match and introducing the participants, as well as the winner. In a callback to Metalmouth, DeMartino becomes nervous whenever members of The Cheerleader Squad make their entrance because of them using "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper as their entrance theme. * Claire Defoe and Diane Bennett act as interviewers, getting thoughts from the fighters before or after their matches. Defoe also serves as the second commentator in place of Barch for Friday Night Fights. *Mystik Spiral and Monique Dupri act as match referees, counting pin attempts and maintaining order. * Toni Morris and Leon Gibson act as the head medical personnel, assisting EMTs in retrieving injured fighters. *Rita Barksdale, Amy Barksdale, "Mad Dog" Morgendorffer, Iris Johanssen, Tommy Sherman and Romonica DeGregory have been referenced as former legendary wrestlers. Furthermore, Rita and Amy have been specifically named as a former tag team named "The Fabulous Barksdale Sisters" and as trainers for Quinn and Daria respectively. Whether Rita, Amy, Mad Dog, Johanssen, Sherman or Romonica are in the LFC Hall Of Fame in addition to Helen, Jake, Coyote, Buck and Axl isn't stated. *In addition to being an LFC Hall of Famer, Axl occasionally hosts an interview segment called Axl's Piercing Parlor, conducted on a set similar to the interior of his actual tattoo shop. This is based on many similar interview segments, the most notable being "Rowdy" Roddy Piper's Piper's Pit. *Val appears at Is It 'Mania Yet? as the guest timekeeper for the main event. * Reference is made to a training facility known as the Ellenbogen Dungeon. As it is located near Buxton Ridge (home of the infamous military academy), and there being reference made to Jake being a graduate, it can be fairly presumed that this facility is run by Corporal Ellenbogen. This is based on the famed Hart Family Dungeon in Calgary, Alberta, where famous wrestlers like Bret "The Hitman" Hart, Owen Hart and "British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith were trained. Other young characters have also appeared at times: *Elsie Sloane made multiple appearances as a masked mystery person in the lead-up to Esteemster Series, as well as the show itself, trying to force her brother out of the LFC by interfering in his matches. She would eventually be unmasked on the post-ES episode of Friday Night Fights. *Amelia will serve as Daria's opponent in a match at Something Something Slam. How this match comes about has yet to be detailed. Championships There are currently 7 LFC championships, as well as the Stairway To Heaven contract. Previous holders have been listed based on information given in Lawndale Rumble, Is It Mania Yet?, Esteemster Series and Something Something Slam (including teasers). *LFC Men's World Championship *LFC Women's World Championship *LFC Men's United States Championship *LFC Women's United States Championship *LFC Men's Tag Team Championship *LFC Women's Tag Team Championship *LFC Mixed Tag Team Championship There is also the Stairway To Heaven Contract, won in ladder matches: Holders of the contract can claim one World Championship match any time within 12 months of winning it. This is based on WWE's Money in the Bank concept. Trivia *The name of the wrestling company is inspired by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC), the world's largest mixed martial arts promotion. *The promotion is conceived as a mixture of the sports entertainment performed by WWE and Shoot wrestling, popular in Japan. Practically, this means that the matches are predetermined, but the fighting in the ring is legitimate, excluding most of the submissions and some of the more dangerous moves. Category:2012 in fanfiction Category:2011 in fanfiction Category:Series